Kimberly and Trini show Katherine and Aisha who is better
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Kim decide to fuck Trini and Kat H now and show them she is better, power ranger all around then they ever would be.
Kimberly shows now Trini and Kat H. that she is better then them

Summary: Kim decide to fuck Trini and Kat H now and show them she is a lot better power ranger all around then they are

Trini and Kat were waiting the living room of her house. In fact they both looked at one another and asked. Do you know why she asked use both to come here?

"No Trini I don't. All I got a was a text that said please come to my house right away and that was it."

"Yeah I got the same message as well. Kat" But what I want to know is why we are hear now and she is not.

That is a very good question.

So what is with that out fit you are wearing now Kat? I mea that is not you or the look I have seen you in before.

That was part of the message to me. Was wearing something that was sexy and that my pussy and ass holes were both showing now and come quick then. I just guessed that it was some kind of game we where going to play is all.

Me to Katharina, as well I think she is up to something now.

So Trini, see you're wearing something just like I am now to. I guess you got the same message that I did then.

"Yeah I did and I so far don't like what is going to happen to either of use then or what might happen then."

Still both of them had been waiting for along time now. Telling them to both come in to her bedroom and sit on the bed.

Let's go Kat, she said now. I take it that it's time to find out what is going on with her. I hate to say this to you or imply that something is going to happen like I said. But I think I know what is going to happen to both of use now.

What are you talking about Trini? What you mean something is going to happen to use both now.

If I know Kim and I do very well she has asked use now both hear, because she needs to fuck use now then.

What. There is no way she is going to do that to me now.

Oh you are that what you think Kat. Well your wrong I an going to fuck you both now very soon. And you're both going to enjoy it as long as I want this to happen get it now.

Kim you can't do this to me.

Want to bet Kat, Grabbing Kat by the arm then forcing her to lay on the bed and sitting on her all the while. Making Trini tie her hands then tie Trini's hands as well to she laid then both out on the bed in her room.

Grabbing Kat by her ass now hard, and then pulling her back to the edge of the bed so that her feet were now hanging over the edge of the bed. Then reached in to the top dresser dro and pull out the huge strap-on she had been waiting to use on then both.

Trini and Kat now seeing why they were asked to come over to her house was speech less and scared. As well as shocked and trying to move now.

Kim please doesn't use that on use; please Kim I beg you please stop. Where you're friends and if you need or want to talk where hear for you. But please don't do this.

Shut up Kat you're going to be first now. I can see that your already wet between you're legs and this it very good it means I don't have to go slow as I push hard in to your ass then.

Smiling evil at them both of them. Kat watches in horror as she push's and pushes all in one goes now. Hearing the scream and moaning from Kat now was like music to her ears as well the fact that she new Kat was still a virgin.

Trini new her friend Kim had wanted to do this to all other female rangers for years. But never had the time to do anything to them. Now that she does its seems she is very good at what she is doing. The best part is making the other female rangers slave of her's.

Next Day...

Trini was still partly out from everything that happened to her as well Kat had been in and out of it too. Trini lay in the restrains still along with Kat she begged and pleaded for Kim to let her and Kat go. But her pleas for help as well to get Kim to release them was not going to well. She looked over to the right and left of her and Kat and could see that more female rangers were now in the same restrains as well.

This time it was Aisha, Ashley, Cassie, long with Jen, Katie and three others. IT seems that Kim was starting up her very own Harem of Female ranger slave sluts, which meant that her and Kat was never going to be released any time soon. In fact the more female rangers that were coming in to the harem meant the more and more she and Kat would be in the position they were in now


End file.
